


Yearning for the each other

by annetheseamaiden



Series: The White Queen | One Shots [13]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Premarital Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been only a week. Nevertheless, it felt as if a year had passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning for the each other

He ached for the touch or her skin. Her breasts moving up and down as she rode him. He sucked on them to the point where she moaned in pleasure of the touch of his lips in such pleasurable way. Her hands in his hair, pulling it. Her nails in his back. It shamed him to admit, but he enjoyed the sting. It brought him pleasure at times.

He felt goose bumps. Her soft skin. Boy how he missed it. It had not been that long since they engaged in carnal pleasures. It had been only a week. Nevertheless, it felt as if a year had passed. He wanted to drink her water. He wanted to be warmed by her heat. He wanted to be consumed by her hunger.

He rubbed his eyes. He was at work. He knew she did this particular game because for her, it was all about the hunt. The game had its benefits. A week without each other created hunger. His cheeks were red, his eyes seemed tired, but at the same time they burned. Was such thing possible? 

It seemed like it. 

 

His brother dismissed him from work that day earlier than usual. The sight of his horny brother amused him. Richard had told him about his girlfriend’s game. 

He told her about Anne. How she would wear French lace nightgowns and underwear. It was an intimate thing, but temporal celibacy was making him not think. 

Then, his phone vibrated in his pants. Not really a helpful thing. He grabbed his phone, and saw that it was his precious darling. 

A text message.

;) 

A wink. A damn wink. 

 At times he forgot why she did, and he quickly remembered. They were engaged, and she wanted to limit the pleasure that they had. Sometimes, he thought it was smart; other times that it was just plain stupid. He was thinking it was stupid right now, but at the same time he understood why would his dear darling would do something like that. His Anne wanted to keep the romance alive. She told him that she didn’t want their intimacy to be boring after they got married. She decided to limit the amount until they married. 

“Oh Anne!” He sighed as he reached for his vibrating phone that gave him tickles on a place that already was prone to tickles.

It was a text from his darling lover soon to be wife.

“I am ready!” It read.

Texting, he typed, “So am I. On my way already.”

He made his way out and started his car by pressing the beeper. Quickly, he made a stop by the florist. Roses weren’t a bad thing to buy her. Even if it was just half of a bouquet.

He then got on his car and arrived to their little and humble love nest.

He could smell the candles. He could also smell the food. She had cooked. Maybe for the next time, he would be the one who cooked and would surprise the other one.

He saw her and smiled. Her hair was falling in cascades. She had no heavy make-up on, but only a tiny amount of lip-gloss. She looked beautiful like that, and personally he loved it when she was like that; only her.

“Let me take a quick shower.” Richard said to her.

“Take your time.” Anne said as she caressed her own naked calves, “I’ll not move, nor get started without you.”

Richard could not help it but to give her a quick kiss. She was _too_   precious to not do it.

“Actually, don’t take your time. Hurry up babe! I’ve missed you a lot.”

“I’ll take a cat’s bath.” Richard said, meaning that it would be more like a dip. He did used soap; and after he got out, he reached for his aftershave. Anne’s favourite. He wrapped the towel around his hips and went to Anne. She looked at him as if he was a present that needed unwrapping. To her surprise, it unwrapped itself.

Anne motioned him with her finger while she tapped the empty side of the bed. He hopped, and crawled under the covers to his lady as he made stops. He kissed her toes, then her ankles. The caressed those pretty calves, and rubbed his hands in her thighs.

“How was your day?” Richard asked her.

“It was long!” She sighed, “Depositions. Oh please love, distract me with how your day went instead!”

Richard chuckled against her belly button, “Do you really want to know?”

“Oh I do.”

“Well,” Richard started, “this was always present in my thoughts. Your hips, your lips, your love.”

Anne pushed the covers down, allowing to see his curls on her belly.

“That’s quite poetic, but I really want to know.”

“Did you notice that I am early as I would have been?” Richard asked her, making Anne look at the clock besides their bed, “I was so distracted by this little scheme of yours that Edward, my dearest and most understanding brother, told me to come to you.”

“Does he loves you that much?” Anne asked.

“He’ll ask for something in return. Now,” He was getting tired of this line of conversation, “tell me how much you have missed me.”

Anne guided her lips to his and locked them in a kiss. At the begining, it was a teasing and playful one, almost without lust; then it changed. It became longer and softer. It was not yet a lustful one, but a more intimate one; a kiss that said, “I am here, my love. Now we are one!”

“They lowered the price on that house around the corner of the bakery that you like. Do you think it is a sign?”

Anne felt him against her thigh.

“Well, something things are rising.” Anne said, “I do like the thought of having fresh bread every Saturday morning.”

Richard kissed her collarbone while his hands unclipped the fine lace baby-doll she was wearing. It was a beautiful and romantic one, but it was unnecessary. Too much clothing to his liking.

“It has to go.” He said. Anne loved when he kissed her breasts. It was weird, she often thought. To her, it was one of her greatest ways to be pleasured, “And this too!” He hooked his fingers to the hem of her delicate lingerie, and took it off.

Richard positioned himself so he could face his dear, while he had access to her. He caressed her waist, hips and chest, while he kissed her, and right before he thrusted into her, Anne whispered that she had for desserts samples of their possible wedding cake.

Richard laughed, “I doubt that they would be a perfect as you are.”

With pleasure, Anne laughed. She wanted to say something, but she was happily overwhelmed by how he was making her feel. All of her nerves were on fire. She could feel each of his traces. 

“You are such a flatterer.” Anne moaned.

For now, Richard was focused on her pleasure. He tried not to think of his. Eventually, he would get it. It was not lack of skill, but Anne took longer always while he, with less than three minutes he was pleased.

Richard let his hand travel south of her body and started to rub her. Now, he could see more pleasure in her face. It started to grow, and grow, and grow, to the point that he saw and felt her chest become red and warm with pleasure while he laid his seed inside of her.

“That was vigorous!” Anne gasped, “You deserve be ridden like a horse.”

Richard chuckled against her breath, “What kind of expression is that? Not that I wouldn’t want to—”

“Shut up, that’s exactly what you want.”

“If it is, can you blame me? I am utterly in love with you my darling.”

“Oh well then. Let’s give this hardworking man a sample of what he would have when he becomes a married man!”

 


End file.
